A New Life
by NadeenMontoyaFox
Summary: Nadeen is depressed and alone after Sly leaves at the Cooper Vault and decides to leave her memories behind. Will she survive? Read and find out!
1. Departure

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I have to go." Nadeen said, her eyes tearing up. The heartbroken fox didn't seem the same after Sly left with her older sister Carmelita. She felt as though there was an empty feeling inside of her, somthing she couldn't describe.

"Nadeen please, don't leave!" Nadeen's best friend Chloe cried. She knew her brother made a huge idiotic mistake by leaving, but Nadeen leaving wouldn't make anything better.  
Nadeen simply shook her head,"No...I can't stay anymore, Chloe...everything around her reminds me of him," she sighed and small knots began forming in her throat as she choked back tears,"This safehouse...the pictures..." her hazel gaze turned toward her friend,"You...you Chloe...you remind me of him..." By that time she had already packed her guitar in its case and slung it on her back.

Chloe stared at the ground, clenching her fist,"Nadeen...please...don't go..." Nadeen turned from the door and faced her friend. She dropped the guitar case and ran to Chloe, throwing her arms around her and giving her one last hug good-bye,"Don't wory Chloe...I'll be fine..." she loosened her grip and backed to the door, picking up her belongings,"Good-bye Chloe..." Nadeen gripped the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Nadeen was alone in the streets of Venice. She was heartbroken, alone, and sad. _Oh well..._she thought,_ it could be worse..._Nadeen walked to a nearby cafe' and sat down. She took the guitar out of its case and tuned it. The waiter approached the fox. He was a handsome eagle who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He smiled at Nadeen and took out a pen and paper,"May I take your order?" the eagle said, trying to act smooth.

Nadeen didn't look up from the instrument,"Water..."

The waiter seemed confused, he scribbled somthing down on the paper,"Anything else?"

Nadeen shook her head and strummed a chord. The waiter frowned and walked away. She began to play a few chords. She started to sing a few lyrics from the song,"Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it somthing I did? Was it somthing you said? Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted. You were ment to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." Nadeen slowed down the music when the waiter approached her. He set the drink on the glass tabletop. He also slipped a napkin with numbers on it. Nadeen scoffed and sipped her drink then turned back to the guitar. She changed the song. Moving her finger to the fifth fret, third chord on the guitar neck created a soft sound,"Love can be a many splended thing. Can't deny the joy it brings. A dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale and fairie tales. It'll make you hear a symphony, and you just want the world to see. But like a drug that makes you blind, it'll fool you everytime! The trouble with love is, it'll tear you up inside. Make your heart believe a lie, it's stronger than your pride! The trouble with love is, it doesn't care how fast you fall. And you can't refuse the call, see you've got no say at all. Oooh..."

While Nadeen sang, two friends were walking to the cafe'. They seemed upset.

"I'm tellin' you Claire! If we don't find a guitarist soon, there won't BE a Starlets!" a very annoyed tabby said. She was dressed in ripped knee jeans and a black baby tee. There were two diamond studs in her ears and a pair of drumsticks in her back pocket. She had sky blue eyes and blonde hair with cherry red highlights at the roots and tips.

"C'mon Kat, don't give up hope that easily," a burnette headed wolf said. She wore short denim shorts and a pink baby tee shirt and gold hoops were on her ears.

Kat sighed,"Fine..." her ears perked up when she heard the sound of an acoustic guitar playing a soft love song,"Do you hear that?" Both girls looked arounf, finding nothing.

"Kat, you're hearing things. C'mon, the cafe's up here." They both walked into the small courtyard to discover Nadeen sitting in the middle of the courtyard playing music and singing. The girls exchanged glances and nodded, they approached the fox.

"Hi!" Kat chirped happily,"My name's Katherine, but everyone calls me Kat." she pointed to the wolf,"This is Claire." Claire smiled sweetly and said,"Hi!"

Nadeen stared up at the two girls who seemed about her age and smiled,"Hey, I'm Nadeen." She turned her gaze back to the guitar and started play and sing again.

Both Claire and Kat stared wide-eyed at Nadeen's experiance with the instrument. "Damn girl! You can blow!" Claire said with a smile.

Nadeen stared up, a confused look on her face,"Erm, thanks?"

Kat seemed embarresed,"Uh, what she means is, you're voice is amazing!"

Nadeen smiled, her arm hung over the guitar,"Thanks,"

Kat smiled, a twinkle appeared in her eyes,"Listen Nadeen, Claire and I are putting together a little garage band and all we're missing is a guitarist and lead singer..."  
Nadeen cocked her brow and smiled,"You want me to be in your band? Are you serious?" Both Claire and Kat nodded furiously. Nadeen thought about the question. She needed a new life, she had to forget about Sly and her old life. This could be a new begining for her. Nadeen stood up, holding her guitar by its neck,"Ok, I'll do it!" she put the instrument in its case and carried it on her back. Kat took the drumsticks out from her back pocket and twirled them around her fingers as they walked.

"Here we are!" Claire said as she rolled the big garage door up. Inside there was a drum set and a two electric guitars hooked up to amplifiers. Claire looked at Nadeen's old acoustic guitar and ran to the ember red electric guitar. She brought it back to Nadeen and put her old one to the side. Nadeen couldn't bear to see the guitar she'd played ever since she was young be stored away. She sighed and wore the new guitar. She took a pic and played a G chord. It sounded wonderful. Nadeen smiled and Kat, who was sitting at the drum set with a paper and paper. "I can't think of a song..." she looked up to the band's newest member,"Have any ideas?" Nadeen rested her arms on her new guitar,"Well...I could give it a try..." She took the paper and pencil from Kat and began to write rapidly,"Ok, what do you think so far?" She showed her bandmates the lyrics. They both read it and smiles came to their faces,"Wow...this is amazing Nadeen!"

The fox smiled,"Um, that's somthing I wanted to talk to you about...I wanted to know if I could be Nadeen off-stage, and on-stage I could have another name. Like...Kris or somthing." Kat and Claire looked at each other and nodded,"Sure 'Krix'. Why not?"

Nadeen smiled,"Thanks..."


	2. A Star is Born

Disclaimer: I only own Claire, Kat, John, Nadeen aka Kris. And please excuse my song writing ;; It's not a strong point of mine

That night, the girls sat in Claire's bedroom. It was a large room with pictures of the most famous bands. The Beatles, Led Zepplin, ACDC, and more. The girls sat on the bed with three boxes of Chinese food.

"So what's your story Nadeen?" Claire asked, her mouth full of shrimp lo mein.

Nadeen sighed and picked at her fried rice with a pair of chopsticks,"Well, it's a long story and-"

"And we've got nothing but time!" Kat inturuppted.

Nadeen sighed again and smiled at her new friends,"Ok fine, but you guys have to promise not this never leaves the room."

Kat and Claire held up their right hands,"We promise."

The fox set her fried rice aside and cleared her throat,"Well, I was abandoned by my parents when I was two, a girl named Tara found me and took me to a theives orphanage. Stayed there till I grew bored and left...then..."

"Then?" Kat said, fully listening to Nadeen's story.  
"Then I met him..."  
"Who!?"

"Sly Cooper, he was so charming, so sweet...we grew close to each other until we became an item...but then, a few weeks ago...he left with my lowlife of a sister..."

There was an akward silence.

"Well, don't worry Nadeen, once we make it big, guys'll be throwin' themselves at our feet!" Kat said, trying to lighten the mood. Nadeen smiled and sighed. The girls laughed and joked the rest of the night.

_A Few Months Later..._

"Ok ladies! Starlets on in five!" a Cheetah with a headset on said, holding up his paw to indicate five minutes. Nadeen stood in her dressing room, practicing a few chords on her flame patterned electric guitar. Sitting next to her was an orange tabby with two drumsticks, one in each paw. A brunette wolf walked to the cheetah,"Don't worry John, we'll be out soon." She turned back to the girls,"Ok guys, let's go!" Kat, the tabby, stood up and walked out to the door followed by Nadeen then Claire.

The curtains were closed and thier instruments sat on the stage. Nadeen stepped to the red guitar and wore the strap. The fox had on ripped-knee jeans and black skull and guitar crossbones shirt. In place of her golden hoop earrings stood new guitar earrings that resembled her red guitar. On her hands were black gloves cut off at the knuckles and for once in her life, she wore her hair down. The front of her face was covered by her hair. Kat sat at the drumset, twirling the drumsticks in her fingers,"Take your places guys." She said, a smirk on her face. Claire wore her base and made sure the sound was correct. They could hear all the fans cheering. It brought a smile to their faces. The announcer's voice came on over the crackling speakers,"Ok everyone, get ready to put your hands together for Starlets!!!"   
"Ok, ladies, get ready." Nadeen said, moving her fingers to the appointed place on the guitar neck. The curtains parted and Kat started them off with a hard drum beat, followed by a powerful chord from Claire, then another chord by Nadeen. The fox stepped to the microphone and sang,"_You left me broken hearted, in the middle of a storm. You said you loved me, but instead you changed my heart into a smaller form. Can't you see the damage you have done? Well it doesn't matter now, forget about the past. A new life, new start, and a brand new kick-ass band! Well now I hope your happy, 'cause you missed out on alot. But you still haunt me, and at night I can't sleep. I hear your voice, I see your face. I know you still have my heart to keep. And over time I realize..." _The lights dimmed down the back of the stage and the spotlight shown on Nadeen. She stepped to the microphone and the music softend. Nadeen spoke in her normal voice into the mic,"I still wanna' commit the perfect crime. I steal your heart, and you steal mine." As soon as she said mine, both she and Claire jumped up and strummed a hard chord followed by a drum solo by Kat. The beat of the music made your heart jump. The crowd screamed wildly and, as Kat promised, guys were literally throwing themselves on stage only to be thrown off by security. Nadeen, Kat, and Claire kept playing ang singing until they reached the end of the song.

The band finished their number and bowed. Nadeen stared into the crowed and searched their faces as the announcer said,"Ladies and gentlemen!! Give it up, for Claire, Kat, and Kris of Starlets!!!" The fox sighed and smiled before she walked backstage to find fans with V.I.P. passes screaming for their autograph. The girls sighned autographs till they had hand cramps. After being mobbed by crazed fanboys and girls, the band ran to their hotel room and plopped on the king-sized matteress. Nadeen stood up and smiled,"Great job guys, we rocked!!"

Kat smiled and rubbed her palm,"Yeah,"she stared up at Nadeen, a slick smile on her face,"Did you see that cute guy in the first row?"

Nadeen shuffled her feet and tried to change the subject,"You're drum solo was face-melting Kat!"

The tabby smiled proudly,"Yeah, but you nailed that A chord."

Nadeen smiled and sighed. She was happy the concert went well, but she wished Sly was here enjoying it with her. The girls continued to discuss how the concert went, but they were inturupted by John, the cheetah, walking into the room,"You girls did wonderful tonight!"

"Thanks John." They all replied in unison.

"Well, I know you girls are tired, but I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving to Sicily tomorrow, so I suggest we get packing then get a good night's sleep."

Nadeen walked to the mini-fridge and took out a bottle of expensive champagne and four wine glasses,"Fine, but not before you toast with us." She poured the drinks and handed one to the girls and John then lifted her's up,"To a bad-ass show!"

Kat and Claire smiled and replied in unison,"To a bad-ass show!"

John did the same. They all drank until their glasses were empty.

Nadeen smiled and sighed,"Guys, I think I'll go take a walk." She put on a gray hooded sweatshirt and pulled her hair up then walked out the door.

The night air was freezing and chilled Nadeen's spine. She put her hands in the sweatshirt's front pocket and continued on her late night walk. Nadeen was just enjoying her walk when someone spotted her,"Oh my God!! Look, look!!! It's KRIS!!!!!" _Oh damn, not again..._She turned the other way and ran as fast as she could. The fans were chasing her, trying to grab her sweatshirt or part of her hair. _This is where being a thief could come in handy!_ She ran into a dark alley then wall jumped onto the roof. The fans kept running, they were totally oblivious that they weren't chasing her anymore. She stood up and started toward the hotel.

Kat and Claire were worried.

"Where is she?!" Kat said, pacing the floor.

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gone far. She wouldn't leave, she loves the band." Claire reasured. Kat was still worried, she was about to go look for her when Nadeen walked in and took of her hoodie.

"Hey guys! You won't beleive how many fans chased me here-" The fox said, unknowing of the glares Kat and Claire were giving her.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?!" Both Kat and Claire said at the same time.

"Ya' know you guys are getting good at that. I know it's late, I lost track of time. Atleat I'm here now right? No worries."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, we have to go to sleep or we'll wake up late and miss the ride to Sicily." Kat said, fluffing her pillows and laying her head down,"G'night guys."

"Night," Nadeen replied, laying down on the couch and falling asleep.


	3. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly...But I DO own Nadeen, Claire, Kris, Kat, and John. OH! And Chloe is my friend's OC Just so ya' know 

"Ok girls! Hurry up!!" John said, his backpack sliding off his shoulder. Nadeen had her guitar on her back and a suitcase in her hand. Kat's drums were already in the van that was going to take them to Sicily. Claire ran outside to the van. Nadeen followed and stopped in her tracks. The van seemed so familiar. It brought back memories of the Cooper Van. She ran to the back and loaded her instrument and luggage then sat in the passenger's seat. The driver was helping Kat, Claire, and John with their luggage. She ran her fingers over the dashboard and smiled. The driver finally got in the van and started the put the key in the ignition. Nadeen noticed it had the Cooper calling card on its keychain.

"So how's 'The Murray' been?" She said staring at the dashboard.

The driver turned to Nadeen in shock,"I'm sorry," he started," who?"

She looked up at him,"Don't you recongnise me?" she said, a smile creeping onto her face.

The driver narrowed his eyes and gasped,"N-Nadeen? Is that you?"

Nadeen removed the black sunglasses that hid her hazel eyes and looked at him,"The one an' only!"

"It's been so long! How are you?"

She sighed,"I've been fine, just a little busy. That's all. How 'bout you?"

He started the van and began to pull out of the parking lot of the hotel,"I've been ok, I needed a job and this was the only one I could find."

"How's Chloe?"

He sighed sadly,"I...we broke up..."

Nadeen was surprised,"You what?! I didn't think you two would break up! What happend?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh...ok." She looked down at her feet.

"So, how come you left?"  
Nadeen sighed,"You know...all that stuff that happend with Sly...I couldn't take being depressed any longer, I had to leave."

"I see that payed off! You're finally putting your voice to good use." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah...Sly always said I could be famous..." She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. The rocky path made actually relaxed Nadeen and she dozed off.

When she woke up, they were in Sicily. She rubbed her eyes and lazily got out of the van. Murray had already gotten her guitar out of the back and handed it to her,"Good luck." He smiled. Nadeen smiled back,"You too." She caught up with the band, her tail swishing behind her. The hotel they were staying at was swamped with reporters waiting for them. John turned to the girls,"On the count of three, run like hell until you get to the elevators. I'll hold off the paparazzi." They nodded,"One...two...THREE!!" The three girls shot off into the hotel and ran to the elevator. Nadeen pushed the 'Open' button atleast a thousand times. The paparazzi started to run to them. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!!! Open already!!!" The metal doors parted and the three girls ran in. They all gave sighs of releif. Kat pressed the sixth floor button. They felt the wires pull up the elevator. The cheesy elevator music gave Nadeen a headache. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"You ok Nadeen?"

"Eh...yeah, I'm fine...just been thinking lately."

"Uh oh, Nadeen's been thinking! Sound the alarm!" Claire said in a joking tone.

Nadeen smiled and shoved her friend playfully,"Shut up!" The elevator stopped at the sixth floor and they all got out.

"Here it is. Room 613." Nadeen slid the keycard into the handle and unlocked the door. The room was bigger than their last one. A double king-sized bed was in the middle of the room. A mini-fridge stood against the wall and a plasma flat screen television in front of the massive bed. Nadeen, Claire, and Kat dropped their insruments and jumped on the bed. "This is the life..." Nadeen said, almost falling asleep. John ran through the door panting,"Those reporters won't shut up!!!" He dropped his bags,"Well, c'mon, let's go. We have to go to a CD signing." The girls sighed and walked out the door.

"Wait a sec John, are we gonna be mobbed out there?"

"No! Of course not! Two of Italy's Interpol officers will be protecting you."

"Interpol?"

"It's a proffesinal officer orginization or somthing. Now let's go!" He shoved them out the door and into the elevator.

Outside was a black stretch limo. Two Interpol officers, a female fox who looked like she had better things to do and a male raccoon who seemed to be enjoying the fox's company, leaned against the limo. Nadeen stared at the raccoon. He didn't notice her staring. The fox nudged her partner and they faced the band. Nadeen and the raccoon's eyes met and she knew who it was._ Sly..._She didn't recongnise her old boyfriend in the Interpol uniform.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox and Constable Sly Cooper reporting for duty."

Nadeen heard Kat snickering at the word, 'Doodie' and stepped on her foot. Nadeen glared at Carmelita, who seemed to be ignorant to the fact her younger sister was staring right at her. Nadeen opened the limo door and sat down on one side. Kat and Claire sat next to her while the officers sat across from them. To the band's surprise, Sly and Carmelita didn't go crazy even when they were sitting a mere two feet across from one another. The back of the limo was silent until Nadeen broke the silence,"I'm surprised you two aren't going crazy even when you're sittin' a few feet away from us."

Sly stretched his arm around Carmelita. Nadeen tried to keep her rage under control, but seeing her ex cuddling up to her sister made her furious,"Well, if you come in contact with as many celebrities as we do, you learn how to control the inside fanboy." Sly said smiling at Nadeen. After that no one spoke until the limo stopped infront of a music store.

Everyone got out of the limo and walked toward the music store. Nadeen caught up to Sly and whispered into his ear,"Miss me?" her warm breath made his ear twitch.

"What?" he whispered back.

Nadeen pulled him away from the crowd,"Oh c'mon. You remember me right?"

Sly seemed confused.

Nadeen pulled her hair up and removed her sunglass.

Sly's eyes bulged out,"Nadeen!?!"

She rolled her eyes,"Finally, I thought you'd never find out." He threw his arms around Nadeen, but she pushed him away,"What do you think you're doing? I didn't say I forgave you!"

"Forgave? What'd I do?"  
"Are you seriously that clueless?"

Sly put the peices together,"You mean me leaving?"

"No, I mean the awful outfit you're wearing. Yes for you leaving! How could you?"

He looked down at his feet guiltily,"I...I..."

"You what?"  
"I..don't know..."

Nadeen sighed and put her sunglasses on again,"Of course you don't..." She turned away and walked to the music store.

"Nadeen wait!"

Nadeen turned sharpley,"It's Kris to you." She turned back and kept walking, leaving Sly to wonder what just happend.

"Where's Kris!?!?!" A crazed fanboy yelled. Fellow fans started to yell,"We want Kris! We want Kris!!" Nadeen turned invisible and snuck to Kat and Claire. She turned visible and sat at the CD table. Carmelita stood next the Nadeen, fully alert of her surroundings. As Nadeen signed autograph after autograph, she was debating weather she should tell her who she was or if she should wait. _I'll wait..she might over react if I tell her now... _Nadeen kept signing autographs until the last fan left. The whole band leaned back in their chairs and rubbed their writing hands.

"I don't think I'll EVER get used to signing autographs." The fox said, standing up and walking to the door. Carmelita cut in front of her and opened the door. She walked out smugly after not saying a word. Nadeen followed out the door to see Sly leaning against the limo. The black mask like patch of fur around his eyes seemed damp. She walked to him,"You been crying?"

He stared at her and rubbed his eye,"No."

Nadeen didn't feel sad or guilty when she saw Sly. _He deserves it..._she opened the limo door and sat down. Sly sat across from her. Kat and Claire sat down next to each other. Carmelita sat next to Sly.

"Your manager hired us to be your permanent guards."

Nadeen was awestruck,"He what?!"

Carmelita looked at Nadeen with a strange calmness,"Yes, do you have a problem with that, Miss Kris?"

She narrowed her eyes,"Em...no. I don't."

The Interpol officer smirked and leanded back,"Good." The rest of the ride was silent.


	4. Memories

I own nothing sadly. Except all the people that weren't in all the Sly Cooper games. And C.Cslyfan owns Chloe 

Once the limo pulled up to the hotel, Nadeen shot out of the vehical and into the elevator. She pushed the sixth floor button and leaned against the wall, slowly falling to the floor. She put her head in her hands and thought long and hard about how to make this work. Being next to Sly and Carmelita all the time would be very uncomfortable and akward. She thought back to the Cooper Vault. Dr. M was on the ground, the mechanical spider legs he once used sprawled out next to him. Nadeen and Sly just recieved powerful blows by the mad scientist. She sat up and rubbed her head, she felt blood running down her face and over her eye. It would appear as if she wear crying bloody tears. She felt woozy but saw in front of her Carmelita and Sly.

"Wha...what happend? Who am I?"

Carmelita lowered her shock pistol,"You're my partner...Constable Cooper!"

Nadeen wanted to shout that he wasn't but her body hurt and all she could do was watch in pain as her boyfriend was being taken away by her sister before her eyes. Nadeen felt herself being lifted into a round smooth cavern. She felt a splash of cold water on her face and she woke up panting with a dry throat.

"She's awake!!" Kat yelled back to Claire.. She turned back to Nadeen,"You ok Nadeen?"

Nadeen proped herself up and swallowed hard,"Yeah," She wiped the water away from her eyes,"I'm fine. Where am I?"

"We found you on the floor of one of the elevators. Constable Cooper carried you to the hotel room. What happend? Why were you on the floor?"

Nadeen rubbed her foreheaad,"No reason...I was just...tired..."

Kat didn't buy it, but she didn't feel like arguing with her friend,"Whatever you say..."

After Kat and Claire went to bed, Nadeen turned on her laptop. She checked her email. Fanmail filled 20 files of her email space. Then she turned on the IM service. Luckily, her childhood friend Tara was online. She double-clicked her name and a small window popped up and typed into the box.

**Foxrocker: Hey Tara   
LoVeStInKs: Hey Nadeen, wat's up?**

**Foxrocker: Nuthin' much, just got back from a cd signing. You'll neva guess what happend**

**LoVeStInKs: Tell me!!**

**Foxrocker: 'Member Sly?**

**LoVeStInKs: No duh.**

**Fox Rocker: He and Carmelita are our new bodyguards**

**LoVeStInKs: Ouch...I'm sorry Nadeen**

**Foxrocker: It's ok...well, I think I better get to bed. We have a concert tomorrow. Bye**

**LoVeStInKs: k, bye **

_Foxrocker has left chat_

Nadeen turned off her laptop and crawled into bed. She put everything that happend today in the back of her mind and fell asleep.

The next day, Nadeen was the first one to wake up. She stretched and remembered they had a concert that started at four o' clock today. Kat and Claire were still asleep, so she had some time to herself. Nadeen walked to the balcony and jumped to another rooftop. She rested her head in her hands. The sun was just beginning to peek up from the cloudy skies. The horizan looked like a melody of red, orange, and pink. The sunrise brought back Nadeen's old memories of sitting on the rooftop with her best friend, Chloe Cooper. Both girls sat on the roof of the Cooper Gang safehouse in Venice, waiting for the sun to rise. This was before everything that happend at the Cooper Vault.

"I love this time of the morning..." Chloe said, seeming to be entranced by the natural tie-dye design in the sky.

Nadeen smiled,"Me too." the fox sighed.

"Somthing wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...well, I've been thinking about Sly and Carm lately. He's so sweet...but Carmelita doesn't talk to me anymore. I love Sly, but I love my sister too. And I can't help but get the feeling that somthing bad is gonna happen once we get to the Cooper Vault..."

"Well, don't worry Nad, I'm sure everything will turn out alright..."

Nadeen smiled,"Yeah..."

The fox's flashback ended when she heard a male voice,"What are you doing out here?"

Nadeen looked up and saw Sly's unwanted face looking down at her,"What's it to you..."

"I AM supposed to keep watch on you and fight off any fans."

She sighed,"Who are you? My mother? Just leave..."

Sly had to make things right,"Look, Nadeen, I'm-"

"A giant ass-hole? I know already. Now leave me alone."

"Will you just listen for a second?"

Nadeen stood up and faced Sly,"No, I won't. You don't deserve me Sly! You left bleeding and broken hearted next to a deranged monkey and left with my older sister! You had a great life! What the hell were you thinking!?"

He lowered his ears, trying to think of an excuse but nothing came to his head,"Nadeen, you're over reacting!"

"Over reacting? There's a hole in my heart because of you! I was never the same ever since you left!" She ran past him onto the balcony and back in the hotel room.

Carmelita walked into the enormus room to find Nadeen on the bed crying hysterically. The police officer felt uncomfortable around tears and sadness, but somthing about Nadeen seemed familiar to her. She walked to the vixen on the bed. Nadeen raised her tear-stained face and stared at her sister through her dark hazel eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto the satin bed covers. Carmelita placed her hand on Nadeen's shoulder,"Is...somthing wrong Ms. Kris?"

Nadeen blinked away more tears. She whispered,"My name's not Kris..."

"What?"

She stared at her sister, rage engulfing her,"I said, my name isn't Kris!!"

Carmelita was stunned at Nadeen's fury,"Oh, then, what would you like me to call you?"

She sighed and got off the bed. She clenched fist and wiped away tears,"You know what to call me..."

The Interpol officer was very confused now,"Excuse me?"

Nadeen turned on her heel to face her sister, her eyes puffy and wet,"You know what to call me! Nadeen! N-A-D-E-E-N!!" She ran out the door and into the elevator, pushing the ground floor button. She didn't care about anything anymore. Nadeen thought back to when she finally built up the courage to tell Carmelita who she really was.

"Carmelita...I have to tell you somthing important." Nadeen had asked Carmelita to meet her by an abandoned building.

"Sure Sis. What's wrong?"

Nadeen sighed. She had to tell her now,"I've been lying to you...for a long time."

Carmelita seemed confused,"Lying about what? What's going on?"

"I...I'm a member of the Cooper Gang."

The officer's mouth was left open, she couldn't beleive what she was hearing,"But how." She became enraged,"Well this is just great! I bet your gonna tell me that you and Sly are a couple and have made-out or somthing."

"Actually..."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me...Nadeen how could you do this?"

Nadeen was offended,"Do what? Fall in love? It's actually REALLY easy if you stopped working once in a while!!"

Carmelita felt betrayed,"Now I know why I can't catch Sly...You tell him everything don't you?"

"Carmelita, I don't-"

"Shut it, I don't want to even see you right now." She glared at her sister and walked away. Nadeen felt a pain inside and started the long trek back to the safehouse.


	5. A New Love?

I Own nothing sadly, just my OC's Enjoy this chapter!! Oh, and please excuse my crappy song writing

The fox was snapped into reality when she heard a nasily, yet familiar voice,"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Nadeen woozily opened her eyes to find a spectacle wearing turtle in a wheelchair staring at her.

She smiled and rubbed her head,"I'm fine..thanks Bent."

The turtle gawked,"Aren't you Kris from Starlets? How...how do you know my name?" he inspected her closer,"N-Nadeen? Is that you?!"

She smiled again,"You're the first one to figure it out on your own. How ya' been Bent?"

The turtle shouted over his shoulder,"Penelope! Come look!"

A blonde haired mouse also in glasses approached the fox,"Who-"her eyes went wide,"Oh my God it's Kris!"

Nadeen shook her head. She moved the hair away from her face,"Guess again."

"Nadeen? You're Kris?"

"Yeah, but keep your voice down. I don't want a bunch of fans running at me."

"Don't you mean TO you?"  
"No, I mean they actually run AT me."

Nadeen, Penelope, and Bently sat down at an excluded part of the hotel cafe. It had been a long time since Nadeen saw Bently and Penelope.

"So, how are you two?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"We're doing great, actually...we're getting married."

Nadeen was surprised,"Congrats you two!" She reached into her back pocket and reveled two tickets to her concert. She handed them to Penelope,"Consider this an early wedding gift." She stood up,"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for our concert." She smiled and walked to the elevator.

Seeing her friends made her happy and knowing they were getting married gave Nadeen hope for a new love. She pressed the sixth floor button and felt the elevator vibrate under her feet. The elevator music and flourecent lighting gave Nadeen a migrane. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. As the elevator pulled her up, she heard her ringtone and began to sing the words,"That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it, uh huh uh huh." She answered the call,"Hello?"

"Nadeen? Where are you?" a distressed Kat said.

"I'm goin' to our room? What's wrong?"

"We're about to leave for the concert!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down, I'll be right there." she hung up and the elevator stopped at the sixth floor. Nadeen ran into her room and grabbed her guitar,"You gues ready?" Kat and Claire nodded and ran outside. and down the stairs to a van in the parking lot. The band threw their instruments in the back and hopped in.

At the concert hall, fans and V.I.P.s rushed to see Starlets. Nadeen pushed through the crazed and rabid fans. She opened the door and ran in. Kat followed only carrying her drumsticks. Claire was carrying an amp and her basse. Nadeen ran to the dressing room and began to ready herself for the preformance. She donned her black gloves and pink tanktop that showed her stomach. Then she ran ons stage and plugged her guitar into the amp. Sly was watching her from backstage. He wanted to talk to her and apologize, but he knew she wouldn't accept it. He just had to wait. Carmelita walked in followed by John. Nadeen looked back at Sly. He seemed desprate, but Nadeen wasn't going to give into his charm. Kat and Claire walked on stage. Kat assumed her position behind the drumset and Claire went to the second amplifier. Nadeen heard the crackling speakers go on and the millions of screaming fans cheering. "Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together for Starlets!!" The fans cheered and clapped as Nadeen started the band off with a soft rock ballad. Claire strummed an A chord and Claire tapped gently on the cymbals. _This is it...time to preform our hit.._

"_I thought we were together, I thought we loved each other. Well I guess I was wrong, but it doesn't even matter. I've gotten over you and I'm climbing up the ladder. The ladder to success that you seemed to miss. The ladder that led to our very first kiss. All those memories, all those years, all the silly puppy love tears. The love has gone, I don't care. But I still don't think that it was fair. No it wasn't fair to leave me there. You left me bleeding, crying, wondering why our love was dieing. I didn't wanna' admit our love was gone. But guess what, you pushed me away, and every night I pray I never see you again. But my prayers weren't answered, I still see you there. Everytime I close my eyes, I see you standing there..."_ Nadeen played softer,"_An' now I never get a moment to myself. The love we've shared is gone and all that's left is a shell of a woman. Atleast you're happy now, and I've got a new life. Hope you know you missed out, yet you don't seem to know what to say. I see you face to face and I'm still not okay. So you can just leave me alone, just go home. I'll go my way you go your's. You smile and say it's no big deal, but I know that smile isn't real. You can cry, I wouldn't care, you deserve everything that happens but it still wouldn't be fair."_ Nadeen continued singing. With the music and the noise the fans created, she was oblivious to Sly backstage crying. He knew what the song was about and it made him feel a sharp stab of guilt in his heart.

After the show, Nadeen put her guitar in its case and walked back to the van. She was followed by Kat and Claire. She threw the guitar in the back of the van and sat next to it. Sly climbed in the back with Nadeen. She moved farther away and crossed her arms. Sly tried to move closer to her but he would stop everytime Nadeen gave him the cold shoulder. The rest of the band, including John and Carmelita, got in the van and the driver started the vehicle and pulled out of the concert hall and started driving toward the hotel. Claire and Kris stared at Nadeen and Sly. Carmelita moved closer to Sly and rested her head on his shoulder. Sly was clearly uncomfortable. Carmelita didn't know Sly knew Nadeen was Nadeen and not Kris. She thought she was the only one who held the information. Carmelita cuddled next to her partner. She gave her rockstar sister a_ Look who's laughing now. I've got your little boyfriend and you've got nothing _smile Nadeen had to restrain herself from punching Carmelita's face in. This was more than sibling rivalry, this had become a battle between flesh and blood for Sly's heart.

The van pulled into the hotel parking up and Nadeen darted out of the van and into elevator. The same elevator music came on. Nadeen started down the hall to her room. Thoughts raced through her head. _I'm never going to forgive Carmelita...How could she do this to me? Haven't I suffered enough...I hope I never see them again...She's dead to- _THUMP. Nadeen suddenly fell to the floor, her guitar lay face down beside her. The fox was out like a light.

They say if you overwork yourself, you'd run out of energy. It was called exaustion. Was this exaustion? Or was it somthing from a broken heart? Nadeen began to have flashbacks of her childhood. She was four years old and alone on the streets. No one cared about her, if she died right then no one would notice. Nadeen grew used to being alone, no one loved her. Her mind flashed back nineteen years ahead, to Sly and her's very first kiss. It was probably the most romanic night in Nadeen's life. Then to a year ago, when Nadeen finally killed Neyla. Neyla decieved Sly and betrayed Carmelita. Her mind drifted to just a few months ago, at the Cooper Vault. The same image ran through her mind as Carmelita and Sly left her there to rot. Over and over she kept hearing,"You're my partner, Constable Cooper." It was like a broken record. She remembered Murray carrying her outside the vault and into somplace safe. Dimitri, the Panda King, The Guru, Penelope, Bently, and her best friend, Chloe Cooper were standing by her. Bently was dabbing a clear liquid on her cuts. She cringed at the stinging liquid, but it felt good at the same time. Someone would ask what happend and all she could say was,"Constable..."she paused and coughed,"Cooper..." over and over. She saw Chloe looking at her saying,"Wake up Nadeen! Wake up!!" The figure of the female raccoon slowly became a blurred vision of Sly. He smiled his signiture Cooper Smile and leaned in for a kiss. The image changed from Sly to Carmelita. In reality, Claire had found her in the hallway. She got ice from the machine down the hall and placed it on her forehead,"Oh God, she's not breathing. Help! Help!!"

Sly had taken the stairs up to the sixth floor just in time to hear Claire's cry for help. He ran to the wolf,"What's wrong? What happend?"

Claire looked at Nadeen then back at Sly,"What the hell do you think is wrong?!"

Sly stared at Nadeen in amazment, even though she appeared dead, she still seemed at peace. He picked her up and carried her to the hotel room. He placed her on the satin covered bed and sat down next to her. Claire followed, still worried. She was almost hysteric,"Quick! Quick! Check if she's breathing!"

Sly did as Claire said and pressed his ear against Nadeen's chest. After a few slow beats, the raccoon realized he was pressing half his face against Nadeen's chest and quickly moved away. Though he felt embarrased, he missed the sound of her heart and the warmth of her body.

"Is she breathing?" Claire asked in an almost hysterically worried tone.

Sly didn't answer, he stared at Nadeen. She looked so beautiful lieing there. He knew she had to wake up, but he didn't want it to be soon. He felt a sharp pain in his tail,"Ow!!"

"Hello! Earth to Sly! Is she breathing?!"

"Yeah, she's breathing..."

Sly spent the night sitting next to Nadeen, waiting for her to wake up. She turned over on her side a few times. Sly began to feel drowsey himself and lied down next to Nadeen. He felt Nadeen's arm go over his waist unconsiously. Sly didn't removed her arm, instead he slipped his arm around her shoulders and smiled. Nadeen was still asleep and dreaming when picked up her head and placed it on Sly's muscular chest. The raccoon missed these nights when she used to sleep in his arms. He began to think about what to tell her if she woke up. Thinking at such a late hour made his head hurt. He put it off in the back of his mind. Sly ran his fingers through the tips of Nadeen's black-blue hair. She smelled of cinnamon. Sly looked at Nadeen sleeping peacefully, he smiled and placed his lips against her's. Nadeen smiled wrinkled her nose which made her seem adorable to Sly. The raccoon knew he still loved Nadeen, and they've both felt a strong affection toward each other, but he never knew these knew feelings. He found himself moving his eyes down her body, looking her over. He stared at her chest, then down at her waist. Could this be lust? He wasn't sure, but he just enjoyed his time with Nadeen. The fox yawned and shivered. Sly snuggled closer to her. Nadeen nugged her nose into Sly's chest. Her warm breath sifted through the fabric of his uniform and onto his grey fur. He had to stop his male hormones from getting the better of him. He could take advantage right there and then, but he kept thinking of the next morning and what she would say if she found her blouse unbuttoned and a male raccoon sleeping next to her. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Sly smiled at Nadeen and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. Unknowingly, he had placed his hand on her backside. Nadeen didn't seem to notice. Sly rested his head on Nadeen's and he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Nadeen woke to find herself laying on Sly's chest and her hand placed on his thigh. She quickly removed her hand and lifted her head. She felt somthing on her bottom. She looked over and there was Sly's hand siting on it. Nadeen jumped off the bed,"Pervert!!"

Sly awoke suddenly to Nadeen's voice,"Good morning to you too..."

"What happend last night!? What'd you do to me?!"

"You passed out in the hallway and Claire found you. I carried you back here and kept watch over you."

"Somthin' tells me you did alot more than watch me! You're hand was on my ass!"

Sly blushed,"I-It was?"

"Claire!!" Nadeen ran into the other room and dragged the half asleep wolf into the main room,"How could you let him sleep next to me?!"

The sleepy wolf yawned,"Well, I was worried about you last night so I told Sly to watch you over night."

Nadeen pointed to Sly,"Do you even know who that is?"

"Constable Cooper."

She sighed,"Nevermind."

Claire walked back to her room and went to sleep. Nadeen sat down on the bed next to Sly. Carmelita walked inside,"Constable? What are you doing here? Where were you last night?!"

"Nadeen passed out so I stayed and watched her overnight to make sure she was ok!"

Nadeen hung on those words,_ To make sure she was ok...he does love me..._ Nadeen felt like an ass after that,"Carmelita, he didn't do anything. I'm sure of it."

Carmelita looked at Nadeen, she was clearly angry. She grabbed Sly's arm and pulled him up,"C'mon."

Nadeen didn't want to lose Sly again, especially not to her sister. She grabbed Sly's other arm and pulled him back.

Carmelita gave Nadeen a peircing look,"Come on Sly!"

Sly looked at Carmelita then back at Nadeen. He sighed,"Fine..." He stood up.

Nadeen jumped off the bed and grabbed Sly. She meshed her lips to his. _What the hell am I doing?!_ she thought to herself. Carmelita stood frozen, her mouth agap. Sly's ears went back and so did Nadeen's. She felt Sly place his hands on her lower back. Carmelita still stood there, stunned at what was happening. Nadeen ran her fingers through Sly's hair. He pulled her closer to him and slipped his tongue in between her lips. Nadeen moved her hands from his shoulders to his skillfully built chest. She felt everyone one of his muscles and closed her eyes. Carmelita couldn't stand it, she pulled Sly away from his kiss and punched Nadeen in the stomach. The lovesick fox fell on her side, she clutched her stomach and gritted her teeth. Carmelita threw Sly out of the room. She walked to the doorway and turned around to face the fallen fox,"You dispicable bitch." she walked out slamming the door behind her. Nadeen lay on her side, tears running down her face. Once again, her sister had hurt and discouraged her. Nadeen wouldn't give up. She had to get Sly back, despite the recent circumstances. Nothing was going to stop her.

Nadeen stumbled to her feet and out the door. Her side didn't hurt as bad when she walked. She made it to Sly and Carmelita's room and knocked on the door. Carmelita answered the door. She only opened it a crack.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Nadeen opened the door all the way and walked in.

"You want to make out with Sly again? Too bad, he's taking a shower." She wasn't lying, Nadeen heard the shower on, then stop. Out came a towel wrapped Sly. He didn't notice Nadeen standing next to Carmelita. He walked to where he set his clothes to find they weren't there,"Carmelita, what'd you do with my clothes?" He turned to Carmelita to find Nadeen staring straight at him. Nadeen blushed at seeing him half naked. Sly stumbled,"What're you doing here Nadeen?!"

Nadeen turned her head to stop from blushing and laughing.

Sly looked down to find the towel had dropped,_ Oh crap!_ He blushed uncontrolably and covered himself with the towel,"Carmelita where are my clothes?"

Carmelita turned her head as well, but she was just laughing,"I put them in the laundry, there's another uniform in your suitcase."

The raccoon hightailed it to his room and changed.

Carmelita looked at Nadeen,"I bet you enjoyed that."

Nadeen smiled a little as she replayed the last few seconds. She turned to her sister,"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

Nadeen rolled her eyes,"Sure. But really Carm, how come? I didn't commit a crime or anything."

"You lied to me for a year and you were making out with ringtail!"

"And to get me back, you steal him from me and leave me half dead by a deranged monkey!? Does that seem fair?"

Carmelita knew Nadeen was right,"Life isn't fair."

"You are so stubborn!!" She tightend her fist,"I can't take this anymore..."

"Nadeen, don't do anything drastic now..."

She threw one powerful punch at Carmelita's jaw, hitting her square in her mouth. The force made her fall backwards on the bed. Nadeen turned and walked toward the door, her tail swishing victoriously. She looked at her sister at sighed. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Carmelita started to come to her senses. "Wha...what happend?"

Nadeen had to think fast,"You uh, tripped and fell. Hard. So I layed you on the bed."

Sly came out of his room fully dressed. He walked to Nadeen,"Could you, uh...not tell anyone what you saw?"

She giggled,"Of course I won't, Sly..." she smiled and walked out the door.

-----

SO! How'd ya' like the chapters? Sorry I've been on a hiatus, my muse was sort of blocked. But thanks to music it's free again!! R&R please


End file.
